


Kiss It Better

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Irredeemable Filth: The Steter Collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles whines, hands clenching and releasing Peter’s shirt. He knows Peter’s right, knows that he’s still sore, but rather than discourage him, the ache makes violent heat coil in his belly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> So, um. I don't even know how this happened. My brain lives in the gutter. Then I became obsessed with Steter. Filth happened. 
> 
> (Thanks and blame go to BelleAmante, who betaed this and told me to stop dithering and post.)

“Fuck me,” Stiles breathes, the words hot against Peter’s ear.

“No, baby.”

“ _Please_ , Daddy. Need it.” Stiles sounds plaintive even to his own ears, but, well. He does need it. His whole body is hot and hypersensitive, and Stiles wants the feeling of Peter’s dick splitting him open more than he wants air.

Peter pets a soothing hand down Stiles’s back. “I know baby, but I gave you my cock yesterday. Your insides are still all tender and bruised.” He sounds unbearably smug.

Stiles whines, hands clenching and releasing Peter’s shirt. He knows Peter’s right, knows that he’s still sore, but rather than discourage him, the ache makes violent heat coil in his belly.

Peter shushes him and strips him down. Stiles reaches for the fly of Peter’s jeans, but Peter pulls away before he can. “On your tummy, sweetheart. That’s it, hips up.” Peter slides a pillow under Stiles’s stomach when he complies. Kneading the globes of Stiles’s ass, Peter settles in behind him on the bed. “Now, we both know you’re my cock-hungry babyslut, and that your beautiful little body can’t take me again so soon, no matter how much you want to. But,” Peter pauses to breathe hotly over the dimples above Stiles’s ass, “there’s no reason I can’t tongue you open and kiss it better.”

Stiles’s breath stutters in his chest at Peter’s words, and he moans when Peter laps at him, tongue soft and teasing. Peter is maddeningly gentle, dragging lazily over tender skin. The little opening unfurls under Peter’s attention, and that’s when he finally dips inside. From there he alternates, going back and forth between worming inside Stiles’s body and long, teasing strokes, all while refusing to pick up the pace.

Stiles whimpers and chokes with increasing desperation. He’s covered in a sheen of sweat and can feel himself trembling, tiny little things that are outwardly invisible, but will only grow bigger and more intense. Peter knows that Stiles can’t get off like this, can only be driven right to the edge of orgasm and left to go mad. He’s doing this on purpose.

Stiles shouts when Peter’s tongue suddenly spears inside him and starts to undulate. It’s too much. It hurts, burns, even as it makes every nerve ending in his body light up. He’s jerking, rutting between the pillow under his hips and Peter’s mouth, tears pricking his eyes because his orgasm is _right there_ , just out of reach. It’s not enough.

Peter pulls back for a moment before covering Stiles with his body. He’s still fully clothed. “Baby, I wish you could understand what it’s like,” he murmurs, reaching under them to pump Stiles’s cock in a firm grip. “Taste so pretty, like blood and pain, pleasure and come. I could lick you for hours, let the taste of well-used slut roll across my tongue.”

Stiles imagines it, thinks about Peter holding him open to lick and tease at puffy, fucked out flesh for hours, refusing to touch his dick so all he can do is lie there and take it—and gasps “Daddy!” as he comes.


End file.
